


Um conto de natal macabro

by Lia_Gomes_22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Its Consequences, Visiting Santa Claus, based on Santa's children's tale, only the children are left, rereading, stopped believing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Gomes_22/pseuds/Lia_Gomes_22
Summary: Você já parou para pensar que a história do Papai Noel poderia ser bem mais do que uma história para crianças?Não?Então venha saber o que acontece quando você deixa de acreditar...





	Um conto de natal macabro

_"A muito tempo atrás, as pessoas acreditavam que o natal era uma época de felicidade._

_Inventavam histórias para as crianças sobre a data. Como os presentes vinham até sua casa? _Ah, o Papai Noel vem trazer..._

_Você com certeza já ouviu isso quando era criança, não é mesmo?._

_Uma coisa que todos deveriam saber é que as palavras tem poder, e que devem ser usadas com cautela._

_A cada vez que sua história era contada a uma criança no mundo, ele ficava cada vez mais real até que um dia finalmente estava vivo._

_Isso mesmo o Papai Noel é real, ele foi criado a partir de cada coração bom que acreditava nele e, como as crianças eram boas ele também era._

_Sim, você ouviu bem: ele "era"._

_O mundo pode ser um lugar cruel, e as decepções sofridas quando as crianças cresciam foram fazendo com que elas deixassem de acreditar._

_E o pobre velhinho foi ficando cada vez mais esquecido, e guardando rancor. Porque ele iria ser bom se as próprias pessoas que o criaram não acreditavam mais nele?_

_Ele não via motivo para continuar sendo bonzinho._

_Tudo que ele sempre fez foi pelas crianças e, elas estavam o deixando como se fosse uma simples invenção._

_Ele não aceitaria isso._

_Tomado pelo ódio ele decidiu que destruiria tudo que sempre foi tradição e, transformaria o natal de dia mais esperado ao mais temido do ano._

_Durante o resto do ano ele planejou sua vingança._

_E na véspera de natal enquanto todos comemoravam o início do natal ele começou seu plano._

_Naquele natal quando as crianças acordaram, e abriram seus presentes o que elas acharam foram partes dos corpos de suas famílias._

_Todos os adultos que um dia já acreditaram no natal haviam sido esquartejados ,e empacotados para as crianças que agora eram as únicas pessoas vivas no mundo inteiro._

_Desde aquele dia todos os natais foram um pesadelo._

_Onde crianças se uniam e, procuravam um lugar seguro para se esconder e ficar seguros no dia de terror."_

E é nessa realidade que eu vivo.

Uma realidade em que todos deixaram de ter esperança por dias melhores.

Em que elas deixaram de acreditar num amanhã melhor.

Não deixe que sua realidade seja igual.

Acredite sempre num futuro feliz.

Por que coisas ruins acontecem quando deixamos de acreditar...


End file.
